Entre hermanas
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Una boda hace que las gemelas Fabray se reencuentren. G!p Incesto #Fafabray


A pedido de alguien...No recuerdo quien xD

* * *

Tengo una hermana gemela, eramos algo diferentes; si bien físicamente eramos iguales, ella contaba con un elemento extra en su entrepierna, eso siempre le había garantizado mujeres, yo en cambio si era una chica en todo el sentido de la palabra, mientras estábamos juntas en el instituto, escuchaba a mis amigas hablar del gran miembro de mi hermana, eso me molestaba pero mi relación con ella siempre fue bastante buena, hasta hace cuatro años. Después de que nos graduamos del instituto cada una siguió con su camino, yo me quede en Lima y ella se fue para New Haven.

Mi hermana llevaba tres años con Santana la chica con la que iba a casarse en unos días.

Toda la familia cercana estaba revolucionada por esa boda, mis padres arreglaban la casa solo por el rollo de las fotos y eso, no lo entendía. Después de que mi hermana en los últimos años pasara meses estudiando fuera y solo venia días sueltos en verano, ahora me sentía invadida. La habitación que durante diecisiete años había sido de las dos, ahora era completamente mía, por lo que a ella le toco ubicarse en la habitación de invitados.

Tres días antes de la boda salimos todos a cenar, incluidos mis tíos y al final de la cena mi hermana se fue y yo pedí que me llevaran a casa ya que ellos se iban a una terraza a tomar algo.

Sola en casa me conecte a hablar con mi nueva conquista, solo llevábamos unas semanas juntos, antes de el tuve un par de novios más. Siempre terminaba aburriéndome de ellos, porque también esperaba más. Todos pensaban solo en una cosa, en sexo y solo en su placer. A mis veinticinco esperaba secretamente al hombre que existía en los libros que leía, esos que te volvían loca de deseo y placer.

Mi nuevo chico me pedía si podía venir a verme, recordé nuestro encuentro sexual desastroso, pero decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Quede con él en diez minutos ante mi casa, fue puntual y le lleve al jardín trasero.

Allí tras un rato de besos y caricias, llevo mi mano a su miembro y yo lo acaricie, me senté en la mesa del jardín y el subió mi camiseta, saco mis tetas del sujetador y empezó a manosearlas, luego las lamio mientras se ponía el condón, dos minutos después bombeaba dentro de mí y diez después se corría agarrado a mis tetas.

-Lo siento nena es que me vuelves loco

-No pasa nada –conteste resignada-

De nuevo no había sentido absolutamente nada, pensé cuando subía a mi habitación, un ruido en la habitación de al lado me alerto y asusto, pensé que si estaba mi hermana podría haberme visto abajo antes, decidí mirar a ver qué pasaba y muy lentamente salí al balcón de mi habitación y oí un ruido me asome en la pared baja que separaba mi balcón de la habitación de invitados donde se encontraba mi hermana y la vi sentada en el suelo, a oscuras el movimiento de su brazo me hizo mirar y me quede helada al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi hermanita tenía su gran polla fuera del pantalón y se la agarraba de la base con una mano mientras con la otra se la meneaba lentamente, de repente un chorro de semen describió un arco y cayó al suelo, seguido de dos más y de pequeños gemidos. Entre enseguida y procese la información.

Estaba en el balcón con lo cual me acababa de ver follar y se estaba masturbando, mi hermana se había puesto cachonda viendo como me follaban? O era solo una casualidad? Mientras le daba vueltas a eso en mi cama, me metí la mano en las bragas y empecé a tocarme, recordaba esa polla, recordaba sus gemidos y su mano lentamente arriba y abajo hasta que me corrí.

Al día siguiente vi cómo me miraba continuamente y por la noche ya viendo la tele me miraba y yo me coloque para que pudiera verme bien, me gustaba jugar con ella, me calentaba la idea de excitarle.

Cuando dijo que se iba a dormir espere y me fui a mi habitación, le oí hablar con su novia.

-Bueno nena me muero de sueño, mañana hablamos –quería largarla rápido-

Supe porque tenía prisa cuando dos minutos después oí por la puerta ruiditos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y decidí lanzarme a por todas, Salí de mi habitación y fui a la suya, al verme se tapó enseguida.

-Que haces aquí Charlie

-Venía a charlar un rato

-No tengo ganas, anda vete que tengo sueño

Entonces mire el bulto bajo las sabanas y le dije

-Crees hermanita que conseguirás dormirte con esa erección?

Miro hacia abajo y se sentó sin destaparse con el fin de que se notara menos

-Venga no seas niñata y déjame en paz

-No soy una niñata, me viste anoche?

-Sí, te vi. No creía que fueras tan golfa, si se enteran nuestros padres…

-No te delataras no?

-Supongo que no –me dijo como amenazándome-

-es que si tú les dices eso yo podría enfadarles y decirles que a continuación te la cascaste en el balcón

-Me viste? –ahora era ella quien pedía-

-Si

-Mi paja no tuvo nada que ver contigo

-Estas segura? Y la de ahora tampoco? –Puse voz de inocente-

-Si estoy segura, que pasa que como ese imbécil no sabe ni para que la tiene quieres vengarte ti?

-No quiero vengarme de ti

-Entonces que venias a hacerme tú la paja? –me dijo riendo-

-Si

-Estaba bromeando, estás loca? Eres mi gemela

-Ayer mientras me mirabas lo pensaste? –le dije picarona-

Se cabreo por la acusación y me dijo con rabia:

-Eres una niñata, ni siquiera sabrás hacer una buena paja

-Si se –ahora yo estaba enfadada y me ofendió- al menos de eso tenía experiencia.

Decidí lanzarme y metí la mano bajo la sabana, agarre su polla dura y caliente y empecé a bajar y subir mi mano por toda la extensión. Ella intento pararme pero se le aceleraba la respiración

-Déjame que te demuestre lo que se o eres una cobarde?

-Y tu una amoral, soy tu hermana

-Si lo eres y estas cachonda perdido, no te gusta hermanita?

Le agarre la base con una mano y lamiendo la palma de mi mano empecé a pasarla por el glande agarrándole después y bajando por toda la polla sin dejar de apretar la base. Sus gemidos eran más seguidos.

-Para ya Charlie, por favor –sonaba poco convincente-

Me arrodille entre sus piernas y baje mi boquita, vi las gotas de semen que cubrían la punta y las lamí con glotonería.

-Nunca había probado el sabor del semen y esta riquísimo

Seguí lamiéndole sin dejar de meneársela, ella apoyo las manos detrás en el colchón y se abandonó a mi boca, que no paraba de lamer esa gran polla que ya me enloquecía, tras unos minutos me agarro de la nuca y guio el ritmo. Unos minutos después sentí como se tensaba y el semen de mi hermana lleno mi boca, no podía tragar todo y no quería parar, el gimoteaba y se incorporó justo para ver como su semen se escurría por la comisura de mis labios y yo sacando mi lengua lo recogía.

-Nena para no haber probado el semen veo que te está gustando hermanita.

-Me encanta hermanita

-Te doy la razón cariño sabes hacer una paja

Me iba a levantar para irme, cuando se levantó y me empujo en su cama, me subió las piernas y arrodillándose entre mis muslos, sentí por primera vez una lengua recorrer mi ardiente rajita, lamio y succiono mi carne haciéndome retorcer de placer. Mi temperatura corporal subía por momentos amenazando con la combustión, encontró mi clítoris y lo succiono fuerte, lo soltó y volvió a succionarlo y ocurrió, estalle en mil pedazos, teniendo el primer orgasmo de verdad. A pesar de ver cómo me retorcía su mano en mi vientre no me dejaba levantar y seguía lamiéndome.

-Si cariño córrete, te hace eso ese estúpido

-No

-Te gusta nenita?

-Si

Siguió lamiendo mientras con un dedo jugaba en la entrada de mi vagina, me estaba volviendo loca del placer que recorriera mi cuerpo y entonces cuando controlaba los pequeños latigazos hundió dos dedos en mi vagina y de nuevo otro orgasmo sacudió mi cuerpo, arquee la espalda y gemí como una loca.

-Que rica esta nenita, me encanta tu coñito. Desde que vi como ese imbécil te follaba desee hacértelo yo.

-Fóllame hermanita, quiero sentir tu polla

-No cariño esto ya es demasiado, no podemos seguir

-Si podemos, por favor fóllame

Ella se había levantado y yo me había sentado en la cama, tenía su de nuevo dura polla ante mis ojos y la deseaba dentro de mí.

-Por favor quiero sentir como esa polla me abre por dentro

-Cállate Char, cállate

-Me deseas hermanita, vuelve a estar durísima

Se la agarró y empezó a meneársela, me agarro suavemente del pelo y me acerco la boca a sus huevos, yo saque la lengua y los lamí, los metí en mi boca, los succione mientras el jadeaba de nuevo sin dejar de meneársela.

-Dios nenita que boca tienes, aunque lo desee más que nada ahora mismo y suponiendo que pasáramos por encima de un montón de cosas, no tengo preservativos.

-No hace falta, nunca lo he hecho sin, pero tomo la píldora para regular la regla.

-Madre mía…

Me empujo por los hombros separándome de su sexo y yo creía que me apartaba, pero me tumbo en la cama, me separo los muslos y se arrodillo entre mis piernas, agarro su polla y paseo la punta por toda mi raja, mojándosela. Empujo levemente y no conseguia entrar.

-Estas muy cerradita, es demasiado grande relájate

Me subió las rodillas al pecho y volvió a empujar, esta vez entro la cabezota me agarro del culito subiéndolo un poco al tiempo que volvía a empujar y entres acometidas sentí sus huevos.

-Ya esta pequeña, la tienes toda dentro, que placer, que rica y cerradita estas.

Me escocia, notaba como se movía acariciando las paredes de mi vagina y esta se adaptaba a tan gran intrusión, volvió a subirme el culo y empujo más, salió y entro varias veces y luego bajando mis piernas se apoyó a ambos lados para no cargarme el peso y empezó a follarme más deprisa, de nuevo el calor subía y subía.

-Si no pares me encanta tenerte dentro hermanita

-Tranquila, disfrútalo despacito voy hacer que te corras

Me separo más las piernas y con los nudillos masajeo mi pubis, mientras las puntas de sus dedos frotaban mi clítoris y de repente no podía respirar, ella jadeaba hundiéndose profundamente y estalle de nuevo este fue aún mejor que los anteriores, los espasmos me hacían ser más consciente de su polla, que no paraba, ella se tensaba y note su semen esta vez llenando mi vagina.

-Si pequeña toma voy a llenarte de lechita.

Ese fue el primero de un sinfín de polvos, durante dos días follamos a todas horas, en todas las posturas. La noche del sábado cerré la puerta salte el balcón y después de follarme en el mismo balcón, sentados en el suelo me decía

-Nenita mi polla esta escocida

-Yo también, pero había que aprovechar

-Solo nos queda esta noche, ya lo hablamos

-Tranquilo hermanita, mañana te casas y empiezas una nueva vida.

-Voy a echar tanto de menos este coñito –me dijo con sus dedos en mi rajita-

-Yo también echare de menos tu polla

A primera hora de la mañana volví a mi habitación sin despertarle. No quise verle hasta la iglesia. Cuando entro me busco entre la gente y mientras esperábamos a la novia se acercó.

-Hola estas preciosa nenita con ese vestido

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal.

Se casó, la celebración era en un hotel. Los salones estaban preciosos, pero los baños abarrotados, Salí en busca de otro baño menos concurrido y tras dos pasillos y otro salón vacío encontré otro. No había nadie. Entre y orine rápido con un poco de escozor por la marcha que le había dado esos dos días. Oí un ruido y casi me asuste, nadie me oiría gritar si era un loco. Salí asustada y lo primero que vi fue su sonrisa, lo segundo, su polla.

-Nenita chúpamela por última vez, necesito volver a follarte

Me arrodille allí mismo y lamí su polla y sus huevos como si me fuera la vida en ello, mientras ella apoyada en las baldosas jadeaba como un loca.

-Quien me hubiera dicho que el día de mi boda estaría en un baño público haciendo que mi hermana que mamara la polla. Me siento mal por ella, pero nenita me duelen los huevos y la polla de necesidad de estar dentro de ti, no puedo evitarlo.

Succione más fuerte, baje mi mano por su polla mientras la otra tiraba de sus huevos

-Si nenita, es que la mamas de ensueño. Para que quiero follarte

Me levanto y se arrodillo ante mí, metió las manos debajo de mi vestido y me quito las bragas, me separo con dos dedos los labios de mi sexo y hundió su lengua, mordisqueo mi pubis mientras dos dedos ya entraban y salían haciéndome gemir como una posesa.

-Fóllame hermanita

-No nenita, primero córrete quiero lamer tus juguitos

Siguió alternado lamidas, mordisquitos y succiones hasta hacerme correr, lamio bien todo mi sexo, cada rincón antes de subir, apoyar mis manos en la pared y poniendo la papelera al reces puso mi pie arriba, se agarró a mis caderas y desde atrás flexiono las rodillas y me la metió de un solo golpe. Chille al tenerla dentro y ella empujaba poseído mientras me sobaba las tetas y se agarraba luego a mis caderas empujando con dureza.

-Te echare de menos Quinn nadie me follara como tu

- Y yo a ti mi niña y yo

Empujo fuerte y sentí su semen dentro cuando me corría, no salió enseguida y yo apreté con mi vagina hasta la última gota. Luego salió y me coloco enseguida la braga.

-No te limpies mi niña deja que solo yo sepa que llevas el coñito lleno de mi semen

Cuando nos habíamos arreglado las ropas, nos besamos apasionadamente antes de que ella saliera, espere diez minutos y la seguí. Cuando entre al salón ella miraba hacia la puerta y me sonrió con tristeza, yo volví a mi sitio.

Ya no volví a verle, cuando vinieron de viaje se fueron a su NY, viviría en la ciudad de ella y desde entonces aún no he vuelto a verle…


End file.
